


And We Fall Together Forever

by lovejjong



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Shim Changmin, M/M, No Angst, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejjong/pseuds/lovejjong
Summary: People sees their soulmates by being able the way their aura mix with their soulmates' and being able to see their aura colours. Changmin realizes, on a fateful night, that his soulmate is a renowned mafia boss of Sun and Rain Association.





	And We Fall Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> its basically a mafia au but the mafia part is barely brought up,, idk what im going for lol

It wasn't a special day for the young doctor, but it was an extremely busy day at the clinic. Changmin looks at the dull blues and silvers shrouding his body in a sickly light, and decides that it is high time to call it a day. "Chwang!" the familiar voice had the young man sighing slightly, before he turns to face his friend. "What do you want, Kyu?" he responded. However, Cho Kyuhyun, the owner of the voice, did not look amused. His eyebrows are furrowed in worry, and he shook his head, clearly in distress.

"what's wrong?" Changmin asks, bracing his hands on his hips. he needs a rest, maybe a glass or two of wine once he gets home, he decides. "one of my friend is hurt," Kyuhyun says in a hushed voice, and Changmin raised an eyebrow at him. Kyuhyun winces, and asks in a timid voice, "do you mind going to take a look at him?" 

Changmin feels a headache coming, nevertheless, he agrees with yet another sigh.

 

When they got off work, Kyuhyun had all but shoved Changmin into the passenger seat before he got in himself and drove off. "mind catching me up? why this.. friend of your can't come to the clinic instead?" Changmin inquired, his eyes alight with concern. "he got shot," Kyuhyun replies curtly, turning to Changmin with a tight smile, before he pulls over. "we are here."

They entered the house, and a man Changmin does not recognize ran out to greet him. "Kyu, he can't hold on that longer," the man says, his eyes glinting with pain. Kyuhyun pats him softly on his arm, before he turns to Changmin. "he is behind that door, right, Donghae-hyung?" Kyuhyun directed the question to the man next to him, whilst gesturing to the door on their left. the man nods, "yeah, Yunho-hyung is with him now." 

Kyuhyun rushed into the room, followed closely by Changmin. In the room there were two men, one holding the other's hand tightly while the other is laying on the bed, murmuring something and was delirious with pain. "Kyuhyun!" the man sitting down- Yunho?- exclaims, standing up. He looked relived and tired, and Changmin's eyes widened upon seeing the pretty colours around the man.

The 'Yunho-hyung' was completely glowing in the golds and reds, his colour fading a little to reveal his tired self but at the same time, it brightened upon seeing Kyuhyun. Changmin could see tendrils of his own aura reaching out for Yunho's, and the man's eyes widened upon seeing Changmin. His cheeks flushed ed, but he looks away quickly from Changmin. A pit of longing for the man to spare him a look yawned open in him, but Changmin shakes the feeling off quickly.

"Where is he shot at?" he murmurs, going forward to tend to the man laying down. "him arm. we tried to stop the injury, but it had started bleeding again," Yunho says worriedly, wringing his hands. "what happened?" he asks, as he took out the needed supplies and begun to treat the man. "we were ambushed," was all the other man replies before he falls silent.

When he had finished tending to the man, Changmin stands up, and frowned at Yunho. Kyuhyun had long since went out to the living room, leaving the both of them here. The man seemed uncomfortable beneath his stare, because he lets out a small laugh before turning his attention to the ground. "I'm Changmin," he pushes on anyway, holding out a hand for Yunho to shake. "Shim Changmin," he repeated, and Yunho accepts his hand with wide eyes. 

"hi," he mumbles, before smiling tentatively. "I'm Jung Yunho," he says in a steadier voice, his eyes trained on the way their auras wrapped around each other, both glowing a little brighter at the contact. "we seem to be soulmates," he continues timidly, and Changmin nods. "seem like it," he says, and smiles at Yunho. "you wanna introduce yourself? or should i go first?" he asks, and Yunho mumbles out 'you', face turning slightly pinker.

"I'm turning 31 this year, a doctor at the ShimCho clinic, i prefer being alone," he paused, and shrugs. "and i'm a rather boring person." Yunho's eyes twinkled with amusement, and Changmin feels like this is the first time he had fell in love with someone all over again. "i'm sure your life is more peaceful than mine," Yunho begins, before he smiles. "i'm 33, the boss here," he waved a casual hand around the place. Sun and Rain is under my watch." Chanmin's eyes widened in surprised. Yunho notices, and presses his lips into a thin line and sighs. "my life's dangerous, Changminnie," he says finally, looking away. "you've such a bright future, and i'm so sorry you're my soulmate, because i feel like i'll just drag you into trouble."

"don't say that," Changmin hears himself saying, and rubs a hand down Yunho's arm. "we will work something out together," he lets out a soft giggle. "look, i don't really believe in soulmates and falling in love at the first sight, but seeing you really makes me doubt everything." Yunho grins, and Changmin could have sworn that he is getting blinded with the brightness of that grin. If his soulmate is this stupidly bright, handsome mafia boss, he would gladly take it, just to see Yunho smile like that forever.

"me too!"

**Author's Note:**

> it's kinda shitty, im so sorry :(


End file.
